1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for connecting pipes, and more particularly to systems and methods for connecting pipe sections that are axially/angularly misaligned, where two sets of spaced bearings in a coupling assembly enable the transfer of evenly distributed pressure from a collar member to a coupling member, even when the collar member and coupling member are not aligned.
2. Related Art
The use of pipelines for handling large volumes of fluids is widely known. High-volume pipelines are commonly used to transport fluid hydrocarbons such as oil. The pipelines used in these applications typically consist of a number of pipe sections which are connected end-to-end to form a single conduit. In theory, adjoining pipe sections are axially aligned so that they can be connected by means of standard flanges that are welded to the ends of the pipe sections. The flanges are then bolted together to couple the pipe sections together. In reality, however, adjoining pipe sections may be misaligned, so that a standard bolted-flange connection cannot form a seal or cannot be made at all. For example, in subsea environments, it may not be possible to keep the pipe sections aligned when they are laid, and they may become misaligned due to environmental forces or repairs on the pipeline.
In many instances, pipelines carry fluids that may be toxic, volatile, corrosive or otherwise dangerous. Often, it is necessary to pressurize the fluids that are carried by the pipelines. Because it may be potentially dangerous for fluids to escape from the pipelines, it is very important to ensure that the connections between pipe sections in the pipelines do not leak. The integrity of the seal between two pipe sections in a pipeline depends on a number of factors, including the type of connection between the pipe sections, the type of gaskets or seals used in the connection, and even the manner in which the connection is assembled.
It is important in the assembly of connections between pipe sections to ensure that the load on the sealing surfaces is evenly distributed. If the distribution is uneven, less pressure may be applied on one side of the sealing surfaces, causing the connection to leak. This may be even more of a problem in connections that are designed to accommodate misalignment between the flanges. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods that assist in the even distribution of the load on the connection's sealing surfaces.